


Fulfillment

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-02
Updated: 2004-06-02
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Sequel to Passion.  Just when Willow thought her life couldn't get any more complicated, it does.





	1. part 00

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

~.~Prologue~.~ 

 

Willow tried not to fidget as she sat in the drafty doctor's office in a thin paper gown awaiting the doctor's verdict. To say that she was nervous would be putting it mildly. Willow had her suspicions of why she was in her current predicament but she desperately needed confirmation. Even if she dreaded it all the same. 

 

She heard a sharp knock at the door. She weakly called out a "come in." 

Dr. Austin was a rather congenial young woman. She breezed into the room with a wide smile on her face. 

 

"Congratulations, Ms. Rosenberg. You are indeed pregnant." 

 

Willow gulped loudly at the news. Still she had to be sure. 

 

"You're sure, right? You double checked and everything?" 

 

The doctor nodded. 

 

Willow groaned and slapped her forehead. She began to mutter to herself. "This shouldn't be possible. He is way too old to be able to father children. If I had only known that it could even be the teeniest bit likely, we could have used something to prevent this. Oh God! What if he thinks it is someone else's? How am I going to tell him? How will he take the news?" 

 

The doctor patted Willow's shoulder in a comforting manner. "There, there. It will be okay. I assume that you weren't planning on a child." 

 

Willow tore herself away from her mental agony to look at the doctor. She exclaimed. "He's a vampire! The father is a vampire. He's much too old for this." 

 

"Hmmm, not necessarily so. There are more and more documented cases of older vampires fathering children. Of course, we will have to take precautions regarding your pregnancy." 

 

Willow nodded mutely as the doctor continued to drone on about necessary testing for birth defects and Willow's general physical health. 

 

She silently changed back into her clothing after the doctor left her alone. She walked calmly to the front desk to arrange for her next appointment. She even managed a cheery wave at the secretary as she left the office with multiple pamphlets in tow. 

 

She was in a daze as she walked to her car. She went through the movements of sitting down behind the wheel, locking the door, fastening her seatbelt, before she turned the ignition key. She managed all these mundane tasks without once engaging her brain. 

 

Shock had settled in and wasn't going to be budged for a while. Maybe this could explain her driving to the one destination she wasn't ready to be at. Maybe if she had noticed her surroundings more. She might have turned around and headed back to her apartment to hide for a while.

 

Alas, she didn't come back to her senses until she had already parked her car. She realized that she was at the Circus of the Damned. Well, no time like the present. It was time to tell `Daddy' the news. Hope he handles it better than she did.


	2. part 1

Willow tried not to pace but that was a losing battle. She had too much time to think about things while she waited for her undead boyfriend to rise for the evening. 

 

She glanced unseeing at the opulent surroundings of Jean Claude's study. Her frantic thoughts were running around like a hamster in its exercise wheel. It all boiled down to Damian's reaction to her news. She wasn't sure how he would take it. 

 

She sighed and stopped her pacing in the middle of the room. She ran her fingers through her fine red hair and attempted to breathe more deeply. It wouldn't do to hyperventilate. It might be bad for the baby. 

 

'Baby?' she marveled at the thought. She glanced down and placed a hand on her abdomen. There was a small life growing inside her. It completely depended upon her to survive. That was so mind boggling. 

 

It was during this silent introspection that her red headed vampire silently entered the study. He stood stock still and stared lovingly at Willow.

 

He pondered what had her in such a state. One of Jean Claude's lackey's had come to him as soon as he had risen with the news that his beloved had barged into the Circus in a state of panic. She radiated anxiety but not the full fledged panic he had learned to expect from his sweet but neurotic Willow. 

"Dearest one, you wished to see me?" 

 

Willow turned around quickly in response to his voice. She gave a nervous smile at Damian. 

 

"Yeah, um I did. I have some news. I would say good news but that really depends on your point of view. And we all have differing points of view. I mean just consider witnesses to a crime. They each will come up with differing descriptions of the same perpetrator. At least that was what I came away with from watching...was it Dateline? Or maybe 60 Minutes? Well, anyway one of those news programs..." 

 

Damian smiled patiently as she began to babble and waited for the moment she would take a brief pause to take in another breath. When the time came, he placed a long pale finger to her lips to halt her ramblings. 

 

"Obviously this must be of some importance to have you babbling already, Willow. What is wrong?" 

 

Damian's eyes twinkled with merriment at Willow's muffled annoyance. She had hoped to sneak up on the subject of a baby. She really didn't want to just blurt it out. She sighed in defeat after Damian removed his finger. 

 

"You should probably sit down for what I'm about to say." 

 

Damian sat down where she had indicated. She joined him and smiled weakly when he took hold of her hands in a show of comfort. Willow glanced down at her lap to avoid looking in his eyes. She screwed up her courage and returned his inquisitive gaze. 

 

"Damian, we're having a baby." Willow saw the shock roll across his face. She didn't think it was possible for a vampire to get paler but Damian seemed to be trying his level best in an attempt. 

 

Damian opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. Willow's nervousness came back and with it, the need to babble. 

 

"I know, whoa, quite the shock. I'm completely with you there. My doctor just confirmed it and I'm still trying to process it. I didn't think it would be possible with your whole non-living status but the doctor says that more cases of older vampires fathering children have been coming up and..." Willow bit her lower lip and stared hard at Damian. "Are you okay with this?" 

 

Damian closed his eyes. "Well, this was unexpected. I thought that you may have found some mortal to replace me with or that Anita was interfering again." 

He chuckled. "It would seem that your way of speaking is contagious." 

 

Damian opened his eyes to gaze at her in adoration. He tentatively reached out with one hand towards her stomach. Willow grinned and grabbed the outstretched hand to place in below her navel. 

 

"It is too soon to feel it kick but take my word for it. It's in there. I have morning sickness already." 

 

Damian concentrated on the fetal heartbeat. It was a faint quick beating sensation against the palm of his hand. He smiled so widely that he flashed his fangs. Willow's heavy heart lifted at the sign of his joyful expression. 

 

"I'm only two months along. So, we've got plenty of time to get ready for the baby's arrival. I have to get one of those 'what to expect when you're expecting' books and gosh! I've got people to tell. So, they can give us lots of baby gifts." 

 

Damian dragged her into a fierce embrace. His mouth quickly sought hers. Willow's head spun by the intensity of his kiss. Damian broke away to pepper her face with soft kisses. 

 

"Willow, my sweet Willow. What a gift to give me! I never thought that I would have living descendants of my own since I was made a millennia ago." He smiled before placing a chaste kiss to her lips. 

 

A serious look crossed his features and he pulled back to give her a stern look. "I want you to promise to take things easier during this time. Maybe you should move into the Circus." 

 

Willow rolled her eyes at his overprotective instincts. "I promise to take it easy. I'm going to ask my boss to lighten my work load especially in the later months of the pregnancy. But Mister I'm not moving into a place that has 'Damned' in its title. And don't you dare give me that look. It will not work." 

 

Willow huffed at his version of puppy eyes. "I'm the one that's pregnant. You should be catering to my every hormonally induced whim." 

 

Damian grinned slightly at her sulking tone. "What is your first wish, my mistress?" 

 

Willow's smile almost blinded him with its intensity. "Now, that is what 

I'm talking about. Come on!" 

 

Willow hopped off the couch and pulled him to his feet. 

 

"This news is too good to keep to ourselves. Let's share it with everyone we know." 

 

"Right now, dear one?" 

 

Willow nodded firmly. "No time like the present. I say we start with everyone here on the premises and then work our way outwards to cover the city. And we're done with that...I'll see if I can't come up with a weird food craving for you to fulfill." 

 

Willow resumed her dragging of Damian to the door before peeking out into the hallway. 

 

"If I was Jean Claude or Asher where would I be?" Willow hushed Damian to keep him from ruining her fun. "I know. Damian, lead the way to Jean Claude's bedroom. I'm just bursting to tell the world and he's a good place to start." 

 

Damian laughed as he was dragged down the hall by Willow. Things sure were going to be interesting with this new bit of information.


	3. part 2

Damian couldn't help the grin on his face as he watched the ball of energy that was his lover, Willow. She was practically skipping her way down the hallway in barely concealed glee. She would occasionally turn to ask directions from him. 

They were seeking out Jean Claude, the most powerful vampire in St. Louis. He would have the honor to be the first to know. Damian hoped that Jean Claude wouldn't be too angry at the interruption but he couldn't deny his Willow anything. 

 

Willow halted at Jean Claude's bedroom door. She smiled brightly at Damian before sharply knocking on the door. A brief moment passed before a husky "come in" was heard. Willow immediately barged in dragging a hapless Damian behind. 

"Hi Jean Claude! Sorry to bother you but...whoa! Whoops! We interrupted something." Willow blushed furiously at the scene before her. 

 

It was the stuff of darkly wicked fantasies. Two barely clad males seductively intertwined across sensuous silk sheets. Jean Claude partially hung over the body of a panting Jason. From the tell tale hint of red around Jean Claude's mouth, Willow figured that he had been feeding from his pomme de sang. 

 

Willow looked down in embarrassment. She forgot that most vampires liked to snack just after rising for the evening. Damian took her silence to be his cue to speak. 

 

"We beg your pardon at disturbing you but we have happy news that Willow couldn't wait to share. You're the first to know outside of ourselves." 

 

Jean Claude straightened up and leaned his naked back against the headboard. He beckoned them to continue. 

 

Willow lost her initial embarrassment with the pleasant reminder of their news. She smiled widely and skipped over to the bed. Jean Claude's only reaction to her antics was a raised eyebrow. 

 

"We're having a baby! Isn't that wonderful? Would you like to be a god-vampire? Of course, I'm not sure how that would work out since vampires have all those nasty allergies to holy water and crosses. Then of course, I'm wiccan now. So, that wouldn't be necessary..." 

 

She tapered off and silence hung heavily in the air. 

 

Jean Claude tilted his head sideways in quiet amazement. "No matter how many times I am witness to her babbling. It never ceases to surprise me. How she can say so much without needing breath. Mon Dieu!" 

 

Jean Claude leaned forward and took her hand in his. He gave a chaste kiss to her knuckles. "Congratulations, Little Willow. If I can be of any assistance, just let me know." 

 

Willow smiled. "Thanks ever so. I doubt that my own family would be as supportive." She then shocked Jean Claude to absolute stillness with an impulsive embrace. 

 

Jason chose this particular moment to rejoin the land of the conscious. "Do I get one of those?" 

 

Willow let go of Jean Claude to glare at Jason. "I don't think you've done or said anything to deserve a hug, do you?" 

 

Jason sat up looking very sleep tousled. "Aw, Willow." He whined playfully. "I can be very deserving." He punctuated the remark with a wink. Damian growled lowly at Jason for his forwardness. 

 

"Willow shook a scolding finger towards the naughty werewolf. "You better watch your tongue, Mister. I'm going to be somebody's mother soon." 

 

Jason smiled wickedly. "Can I pick the name? Something appropriate for the red headed rug rat you're bound to pop out." 

 

Willow sighed and shook her head violently. "I would hate to imagine a name that you would come up with. Especially if it is a name of one of your former girlfriends." 

Jason leaned backwards on his elbows. "But Bambi Rosenberg has such a nice ring to it." 

 

A universal groan was heard from the rest of the room's inhabitants. 

 

Jean Claude turned to look at Damian. "Quite the shock?" Damian nodded wordlessly. 

 

Jean Claude smiled enigmatically. "You have the night off, Damian. Go celebrate this newest addition to the family." 

 

Willow gave a squeal and kissed Jean Claude on the cheek. Before Jason could ask for one too, she planted one on his cheek. Then with a whoosh of blurred activity, Willow had left the room with Damian in tow. 

 

Jason closed his open mouth before turning to Jean Claude to remark. "She sure moves fast for a human." 

 

Jean Claude looked thoughtful for a moment before responding. "She is more than human. That much is certain." 

~~~~~ 

 

Willow moaned softly as she reclined on her couch. "I think I ate too much." 

 

Damian smiled as he rubbed her feet gently. "You're eating for two now." 

 

Willow laughed lightly. "Yes, but at this rate...I won't be able to leave my apartment by the end of the pregnancy. And you'll get turned off by my immense size." 

 

Damian tickled her arches playfully. "No, I don't think so. You just need some light activity to keep you in shape." 

 

Willow squirmed from the tickling. "Really? Got any suggestions?" 

 

Damian pulled her onto his lap. "Yes, I have a few. Let me demonstrate them for you. After all, I have to convince you that your condition doesn't 'turn me off' as you say." 

 

Any Willowy retort was cut off with Damian's demanding kiss. Willow growled and straddled his lean form. She molded her body to his as she played with the heavy silk of his hair. 

 

Damian broke off the kiss to pepper her jaw with kisses. He slowly drifted towards her pale neck. "Sweet Willow, let's go to your bedroom for further demonstrations." 

 

Willow could only nod breathlessly. Damian smiled and gently picked her up. He took his time carrying her to her room. He didn't want to jostle her too much due to her new condition. 

 

"Damian, why are you walking so slowly?" 

 

Damian halted to gaze at her flustered face. "I don't want to harm you in your delicate condition." 

 

Willow raised an eyebrow. Her voice was deceptively calm. "Condition? You think I'm fragile. I lived on a Hellmouth for years. I'm far from fragile. Move your undead ass to the bedroom right now!" 

 

Damian couldn't help a small chuckle escaping his lips before acquiescing to her demands. "Yes, my mistress."


	4. part 3

Damian hurried his steps towards the bedroom but was still careful not to jostle Willow to much. 

 

Willow sighed heavily. "You're doing it again." 

 

Damian smirked at her sour expression. "Impatient, my love?" 

 

"Very." 

 

Damian chuckled as he kicked the door opened. "No need to worry. We've arrived." 

 

He quickly crossed the room and with excruciating slowness lowered Willow to the bed. 

 

Willow exclaimed excitingly. "Finally! Now, get over here so we can make with the happy." 

 

Damian danced away from Willow's outstretched hands and crooked any inquiring eyebrow at her. "Happy?" 

 

Willow pouted a moment before answering. "Yes, and if you're really lucky. They'll be multiple happies." 

 

Damian grinned wide enough for his fangs to peek out from under his upper lip. He kicked off his loafers and slipped off his shirt. Willow sighed dreamily at his revealed pale chest. Damian ran his long fingers down his hard abs in an enticing manner. 

 

Willow had enough with the show. "Tease. Come closer and I'll show you what we do to teases." 

 

Damian walked closer and towered over the prone form of his lover. 

 

"Is that a threat?" 

 

Willow smiled up at him before dragging him closer for a kiss. Her lips were almost touching his. "It's a promise." 

 

She closed the gap between them and ran a tongue along his closed mouth. He parted his lips and she quickly took advantage by delving her tongue into his wet recesses. He groaned when he felt her run her tongue around his sensitive fangs. He gently broke off the kiss to take in unneeded breaths. 

 

"Dearest one. Do you know what you do to me?" 

 

Willow shook her head. 

 

Damian leaned back down. "Let me show you." 

 

This time he dominated the oral exchange. Willow moaned and tried to keep up with his frantic exploration. He sucked her tongue and accidentally nicked it with a sharp fang. At tasting the drop of blood, he paused and pulled away. 

 

"I'm sorry my love. I got carried away." 

 

Willow stroked his cheek. He closed his eyes and tilted his face into her hand. "It's okay. I've let you taste my blood before when we were being naughty." 

 

Damian opened his vivid emerald green eyes to gaze down lovingly down at her. "Now things are different. You carry my child. It would be dangerous for you. I must restrain that nature to taste you." 

 

Willow waggled her eyebrows at him suggestively. "There's more than one way to taste me." 

 

Damian's eyes glazed over in lust. He quickly undressed her. She was bare before his heated glance. 

 

Without much preamble he knelt down between her spread legs. His cool tongue explored the folds covering her womanhood. Willow shuddered at the sensation. She moaned and arched her back as Damian sucked at the bundle of nerves. Willow clutched at her sheets as he continued his torturous ministrations. 

 

Willow shrieked as her climax washed over. She panted while recovering. She didn't notice that Damian had rejoined her on the bed. He stroked her naked creamy white thigh. 

 

He bent over to whisper into her ear. "Happy?" 

 

Willow giggled and looked over at him. "Oh yes. Thrilled. Ecstatic even." 

 

Damian climbed on top of her. His red hair hung down like a curtain around her face. "Good, shall we try for multiple happies?" 

 

Willow nodded enthusiastically at the notion. "I'm game if you are." 

 

She gasped as he sheathed himself fully within her warmth. She didn't have a chance to get accustomed to his girth as he pounded her into the mattress. The barest hint of pain heightened her pleasure. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. He ground his hips into hers in reaction. She moaned at the increased friction. 

 

Pressure built at the continued stimulation of her clit. Willow breathed out Damian's name as the pressure unwound into orgasm. Her inner muscles rhythmically pulsed. The sensation brought Damian over the edge. 

 

He moaned and arched his back shooting his seed deep within her. He collapsed from the strenuous effort. He paused a moment to recover while Willow relished the feeling of him deep inside. 

 

He quickly regained his senses to realize that he might be crushing Willow with his weight. He gently withdrew and lay down next to her. He draped an arm protectively across her waist. 

 

"I didn't hurt you, dear one?" 

 

Willow snuggled closer to her vampire. "Um. . .no, it was perfect." 

 

Willow felt his hand gently caress her stomach. Willow tilted her head back to get a good look at Damian's face. He looked introspective. Broody, even. 

 

"Stop worrying right now. I'm okay. We should enjoy this while we can. We won't be able to be that active later on." 

 

Damian's grin was just a slight upward quirk of his lips. "Indeed. I shall probably have to do without as you swell with the babe." 

 

Willow chuckled. "I wouldn't say that." She rolled over and straddled his waist. "We'll just have to get creative. Here let me show you." 

 

~~~~~ 

 

Willow curled up on her side and cuddled with the pillows on her bed. She lazily watched Damian getting dressed. 

 

He finished buttoning his shirt and sat down next to her. 

 

"I'm sorry I have to part from you but I must return to the Circus before the sun rises." 

 

Willow snuggled further into her pillows. "Pesky liquid diet of yours. It's fine. I'll see you later this evening." 

 

Damian bent down to give a faint kiss on her forehead. "You will promise not to over tax yourself today." 

 

Willow rolled her eyes at his commanding tone. "It's just work. I'm going to tell my boss about my change in health status today. I'll be asking to lighten my work load." 

 

Willow looked down and nervously played with the edges of the bedspread. "I'm also going to call my friends in Sunnydale with the news. I'm not sure how they'll take it." 

 

Damian placed his hand under her chin to raise her eyes to his. "Do not fret. I'm sure that they will be happy for you." 

 

Willow sighed. "I suppose." She glanced over at the alarm clock next to her bed. "You better get a move on. I don't want you to be a sun-fried crispy critter." 

 

Damian laughed out loud at her willowy turn of phrase. "Until later, my beloved." He briefly brushed his lips against her and then quickly stood up. 

He paused at the doorway to stare at her for another moment. 

 

Willow smiled and waved her hand at him. "Shoo! Go on. I need some sleep before work." 

 

Damian regretfully turned to leave. He heard a sleepy muffled reply from his red headed lover. 

 

"I love you, silly vampire." 

 

He smiled softly and replied in kind before he left her to return to his resting place.


End file.
